cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards
Treść by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College The Forebears, who have been longest in Tamriel and had the stronger relationship with the Second Empire, worship substantially the same pantheon as the Imperials and Bretons, whereas the more conservative Crowns still revere the ancient Yokudan gods. The Eight of the Crowns: Satakal (The Worldskin): Yokudan god of everything, a fusion of the concepts of Anu and Padomay. Basically, Satakal is much like the Nords' Alduin, who destroys one world to begin the next. In Yokudan mythology, Satakal had done (and still does) this many times over, a cycle which prompted the birth of spirits that could survive the transition. These spirits ultimately become the Yokudan pantheon. Popular god among the Crowns of the Alik'r nomads. Ruptga (Tall Papa): Chief deity of the Yokudan pantheon. Ruptga, more commonly "Tall Papa," was the first god to figure out how to survive the Hunger of Satakal. Following his lead, the other gods learned the "Walkabout," or a process by which they can persist beyond one lifetime. Tall Papa set the stars in the sky to show lesser spirits how to do this, too. When there were too many spirits to keep track of, though, Ruptga created a helper out the dead skin of past worlds. This helper is Sep (see below), who later creates the world of mortals. Tu'whacca (Tricky God): Yokudan god of souls. Tu'whacca, before the creation of the world, was the god of Nobody Really Cares. When Tall Papa undertook the creation of the Walkabout, Tu'whacca found a purpose; he became the caretaker of the Far Shores, and continues to help Redguards find their way into the afterlife. Zeht (God of Farms): Yokudan god of agriculture who renounced his father after the world was created, which is why Tall Papa makes it so hard to grow food. Morwha (Teat God): Yokudan fertility goddess, fundamental deity in the Yokudan pantheon, and the favorite of Tall Papa's wives. Still worshiped in various areas of Hammerfell, including Stros M'kai, Morwha is always portrayed as four-armed, so that she can "grab more husbands." Tava (Bird God): Yokudan spirit of the air. Tava is most famous for leading the Yokudans to the isle of Herne after the destruction of their homeland. She has since become assimilated into the mythology of Kynareth. She is still very popular in Hammerfell among sailors, and her shrines can be found in most port cities. Onsi (War God; Boneshaver): Notable warrior god of the Yokudan Ra Gada, Onsi taught Mankind how to pull their knives into swords. Diagna (Orichalc God of the Sideways Blade): Hoary thuggish cult of the Redguards that originated in Yokuda during the Twenty-Seven Snake Folk Slaughter. Diagna was an avatar of the HoonDing (the Yokudan God of Make Way, see below) that achieved permanence. He was instrumental to the defeat of the Lefthanded Elves, as he brought orichalc weapons to the Yokudan people to win the fight. In Tamriel, he led a very tight-knit group of followers against the Orcs of Orsinium during the height of their ancient power. Additional Deities with Significant Redguard Cults: Leki (Saint of the Spirit Sword): Daughter of Tall Papa, Leki is the goddess of aberrant swordsmanship. The Na-Totambu of Yokuda warred to a standstill during the mythic era to decide who would lead the charge against the Lefthanded Elves. Their swordmasters, though, were so skilled in the Best Known Cuts as to be matched evenly. Leki introduced the Ephemeral Feint. Afterwards, a victor emerged and the war with the Aldmer began. HoonDing (The Make Way God): Yokudan spirit of "perseverance over infidels." The HoonDing has historically materialized whenever the Redguards need to "make way" for their people. In Tamrielic history this has only happened twice, in the First Era during the Ra Gada invasion. Malooc (Horde King): An enemy god of the Ra Gada who led the Goblins against the Redguards during the First Era. Fled east when the army of the HoonDing overtook his Goblin hordes. Sep (The Snake): Yokudan version of Lorkhan. Sep is born when Tall Papa creates someone to help him regulate the spirit trade. Sep, though, is driven crazy by the hunger of Satakal, and he convinces some of the gods to help him make an easier alternative to the Walkabout. This, of course, is the world as we know it, and the spirits who followed Sep become trapped here, to live out their lives as mortals. Sep is punished by Tall Papa for his transgressions, but his hunger lives on as a void in the stars, a "non-space" that tries to upset mortal entry into the Far Shores. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Na podstawie oficjalnego tłumaczenia książki Rozmaitości cesarskich wierzeń z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Autorstwa brata Mikhaela Karkuxora z Cesarskiej Akademii Przodkowie, którzy żyli najdłużej w Tamriel i mieli najsilniejsze powiązania z Drugim Cesarstwem, uznają w zasadzie ten sam panteon co Cesarscy i Bretoni, podczas gdy bardziej konserwatywni zwolennicy Korony nadal czczą starożytnych yokudańskich bogów. Osiem Bóstw Korony: Satakal (Skóra Świata): Yokudański bóg wszystkiego. Fuzja koncepcji Anu i Padomaya. Najprościej rzecz ujmując, Satakal jest bardzo podobny do norskiego Alduina, który niszczy jeden świat, by rozpocząć istnienie kolejnego. W mitologii yokudańskiej Satakal zrobił to (i nadal robi) wiele razy. Cykl ten spowodował narodziny duchów, które potrafiły przetrwać ten proces. Duchy te stały się w końcu yokudańskim panteonem. Bóg popularny wśród nomadów Alik'r. Ruptga (Wysoki Ojciec): Najważniejsze bóstwo panteonu yokudańskiego znane powszechniej jako „Wysoki Ojciec”. Był pierwszym bogiem, który odkrył, jak przeżyć głód Satakala. Idąc jego przykładem, również inni bogowie nauczyli się „ominięcia” procesu, dzięki któremu mogą przetrwać dłużej niż czas jednego życia. Wysoki Ojciec umieścił na niebie gwiazdy, by pokazać, jak to zrobić, również pomniejszym duchom. Gdy jednak okazało się, że duchów jest zbyt wiele, by je kontrolować, Ruptga stworzył pomocnika z martwej skóry dawnych światów. Pomocnikiem tym jest Sep (patrz niżej), który później tworzy świat śmiertelników. Tu'whacca (Oszukańczy Bóg): Yokudański bóg dusz, Tu'whacca, był przed stworzeniem świata bogiem Nikogo To Nie Obchodzi. Gdy Wysoki Ojciec stworzył ominięcie, Tu'whacca znalazł sobie cel w życiu: stał się opiekunem Dalekich Brzegów i pomaga Redgardom trafić do życia po śmierci. Zeht (Bóg Farm): Yokudański bóg rolnictwa. Po stworzeniu świata wyparł się swego ojca, dlatego Wysoki Ojciec czyni hodowanie żywności tak trudnym. Morwha (Bogini Sutka): Yokudańska bogini płodności. Najważniejsze bóstwo w tamtejszym panteonie, ulubiona żona Wysokiego Ojca. Nadal czci się ją w różnych regionach Hammerfell, między innymi w Stros M'kai. Morwha zawsze przedstawiana jest z czterema ramionami, dzięki którym może „złapać więcej mężów”. Tava (Ptasia Bogini): Yokudański duch powietrza. Tava jest najbardziej znana z poprowadzenia Yokudan na wyspę Herne po tym, jak zniszczono ich ojczyznę. Od tego czasu została włączona do mitologii Kynareth. Nadal jest popularna wśród żeglarzy Hammerfell, a jej kapliczki można znaleźć w większości miast portowych. Onsi (Bóg Wojny; Młynarz Kości): Znany wojowniczy bóg yokudańskiego Ra Gada. Onsi nauczył ludzkość wydłużania noży, by stały się mieczami. Diagna (Orychalkowy Bóg Bocznego Ostrza): Prastary, brutalny kult Redgardów. Pojawił się w Yokudzie podczas dwudziestej siódmej rzezi wężowego rodu. Diagna był awatarem HoonDinga (yokudańskiego Boga Czynienia Drogi, patrz niżej), który osiągnął trwałe istnienie. Był postacią ważną dla pokonania leworękich elfów, gdyż przyniósł ludowi Yokudy orychalkową broń, dzięki której mogli zwyciężyć. W Tamriel poprowadził grupę wiernych wyznawców przeciw orkom z Orsinium u szczytu ich starożytnej potęgi. Inne istotne bóstwa czczone przez Redgardów: Leki (Święta Miecza Duchów): Bogini i córka Wysokiego Ojca, patronka dziwnego władania mieczem. Na-Totambu z Yokudy długo walczyli o to, kto poprowadzi atak przeciw leworękim elfom. Ich mistrzowie miecza jednak tak doskonale znali najbardziej znane cięcia, że stale remisowali. Leki wprowadziła efemeryczną fintę. Wtedy też pojawił się zwycięzca i rozpoczęła wojna z Aldmerami. HoonDing (Bóg Czynienia Drogi): Yokudański duch „zwycięstwa nad niewiernymi”. Wedle historii HoonDing pojawiał się, gdy Redgardzi zmuszeni byli „czynić drogę” swemu ludowi. W historii Tamriel zdarzyło się to tylko dwa razy, w pierwszej erze podczas inwazji Ra Gada. Malooc (Król Hordy): Bóg przeciwnik Ra Gady. Poprowadził goblinów przeciw Redgardom w pierwszej erze. Uciekł na północ, gdy armia HoonDinga pokonała jego goblińskie hordy. Sep (Wąż): Yokudańska wersja Lorkhana. Sep narodził się, ponieważ Wysoki Ojciec stworzył go, by pomógł mu w regulacji wymiany dusz. Sep jednak, z powodu głodu Satakala, ogarnięty jest szaleństwem i przekonuje kilku bogów, by pomogli mu stworzyć łatwiejszą alternatywę dla ominięcia. Jest nim, oczywiście, świat, jaki znamy, a duchy, które podążyły za Sepem, zostały tu uwięzione, by dokonać żywota jako śmiertelnicy. Sep zostaje ukarany przez Wysokiego Ojca za swe występki, ale jego głód żyje nadal jako próżnia wśród gwiazd, „nieprzestrzeń”, która próbuje utrudnić śmiertelnikom dostęp na Dalekie Brzegi. Kategoria:Online: Książki